


A Sensual Sexy Pringles Fic

by infiniteworld8



Category: Food (Anthropomorphism), Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Blame Eyebrows, Crack, Dare me to write a fic and I'll so do it, Other, Pringles being awesome, Pringles can be sexy don't argue, Pringles enjoy being eaten, Sexy Sensual Pringles Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Vore kinda, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: A sensual fic describing a Pringle being consumed from the Pringles POVYou know you want to read this.





	A Sensual Sexy Pringles Fic

A Pringle has a usually short life if it's the right kind. An inauspicious conception from potato flakes. A quick journey down drying racks and machines coating the chip in flavor. And if the gods were good , the Pringle was blessed with a good flavor. Something enticing enough that the Pringle was ensured it could reach it's life goal of being consumed before it expired on some back corner store shelf.

Pringle #678878……(the digits go on and on, do you know how many Pringles have been made and eaten since their introduction?) . Pringle #678878, was aware it wasn't the only Pringle. But it's life was short and it's mission simple:To achieve the ecstasy of being consumed.

Pringle #678878 liked to keep it simple. They were just Pringle. Nothing fancy.

It was a mistake. One wrong flip of a switch, but in the end that was all it took. The conveyor belt switched positions and the Pringle travelled down a new path. Pringle quivered with joy as a warm spicy coating slipped down half their back. Settling in the potatoey dimples like a second skin.

Vibrations travelled down the line and shouting rang out as people yelled at each other. Soon Pringle got the gist , they had travelled down a path they weren't meant to go.

Fear travelled down the line. They were going to be binned. Giant hands reached out with cold fingers. Pringle cowered in fear as their comrades were snatched carelessly from the conveyor belt. Huge fists crumbled them and Pringle could only watch in horror as thousands upon thousands of their fellow beings had a short unpleasant end to their life as they were broken and discarded in a garbage can.

Others faired worse. They made the trip to the garbage intact. Pringle could imagine few fates worse than to lie in a trash bin somewhere amidst the crumbled remains of your brethren, waiting to finally crumble yourself or perhaps even worst: to slowly turn to a soggy amorphous mess without ever experiencing the glory of being eaten.

The Pringle waited to meet it's fate. But a hand bumped into it and the Pringle was knocked aside. It found itself resting behind a support. And while the rest of its companions met their doom it was spared. The conveyor built was soon cleaned and rerouted back to its original path. Pringle tumbled back into view as a new cascade of freshly made Pringles mixed in with them

It could hear the comments by the other Pringles. Remarking on his spicy coating. They called it vanity. But Pringle knew the others were jealous because they were only Originals.

Soon the fateful time arrived. They were picked up by a machine and slotted into a can. Pringle was surprised when it landed among the Originals.

No one had noticed.

Pringle travelled somewhere. It could tell it was moving but was unable to see out the can. Instead Pringle worried for an innumerable amount of time whether it would be cast aside as the can was open and some unsuspecting mouth started to devour it.

Eventually it came to rest for another short period before traveling again. It lost track of time. It could have been weeks, months, perhaps even days before IT finally happened.

There was a pop, than the rumple of plastic as the cans cover was pried back. Pringle was nervous and worried. It was in the middle of the stack and feared what would happen when it was discovered.

Its time came abruptly. The hands reaching in the can had gathered several at once typically. And Pringle hated to be picky about how it wanted to be consumed. But group consumption had never appealed to it. Pringle was grateful the hand snatched only it.

The hands were soft and warm. Pringle gave a slight shiver unfelt by the hands as a finger caressed his back and underside.

It was brought to lips and the flesh, plumpness touching it's top and bottom only made Pringle closer to the edge.

Then--

The mouth paused as it tasted Pringles different flavor. Pringle was withdrawn from its half insertion and examined. Pringle felt naked. Still uneaten, possibly about to be cast aside. But once again it was spared and allowed to continue to destiny.

Back in the lips, the soft smoothness caressing it's hard sides.

Pringle sighed as teeth crunched down, breaking off pieces of it. It wouldn't be long now before the glorious end. Saliva surrounded it, coating it's aides with slick warmth.

It was so tight and full with the tongue underneath pressing into it and teeth on every side. A yawning abyss waited some way back, but Pringle wasn't scared.

Teeth clenched it further and Pringle was so close. A last swipe of the tongue sent it over the edge. Pringle trembled with waves of ecstasy even as teeth bit into it finally crumbling Pringle completely into oblivion.

Pringle was a soggy moist pile of flavorful remains and slipped down the throat. The owner of said was unaware of the joy it had caused for the very short life of a Pringle.


End file.
